


Navy Blue High Heels

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: College AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU- Imagine Person A asking Person B to take out the trash. Person B can’t find their shoes so they just put on the closest thing they can find, Person A’s high heels. Bonus: When Person B gets back inside, Person A tells them they can borrow their high heels whenever they want.<br/>Peterick-Style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navy Blue High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written to for my school's writing club under "College AU" and "Fluff" which I had pulled from a hat. Enjoy this short drabble!

**Navy Blue High Heels- Peterick College AU and Fluff-**  
College AU- Imagine Person A asking Person B to take out the trash. Person B can’t find their shoes so they just put on the closest thing they can find, Person A’s high heels. Bonus: When Person B gets back inside, Person A tells them they can borrow their high heels whenever they want.  
Story:  
Being in College was like getting told that you needed to work harder, but thankfully it was the weekend and Pete was glad that they still had a little over 18 hours left of free time before they were throw back into the dark bottomless pit of assignments, boring lectures, and staying up late for hours on end while writing essays that were due weeks ago.  
“Hey ‘Trick?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Could you go take the trash out? It’s kind of overflowing again.”  
“Uh… sure?”  
Patrick glances around looking for his black Asics with a white logo. Except the only problem is, he can’t find them, and the only pair of “shoes” he can find, are a pair of Navy Blue high heels, which are probably from Pete’s Halloween costume. So he decides that it’s the only pair of shoes that possibly Pete hasn’t hidden from him even if he’s only an inch shorter than him. He puts them on and carefully walks into the kitchen. Surprisingly they fit rather comfortably and he picked up the trash bags.  
The good thing was that he only had two flights of stairs to conquer to get to the main floor, where the apartment trash bins were outside of their dorm. Patrick could feel Pete’s eyes watching him from the third floor balcony. ‘Trick almost felt like saying, “Like what you see?” up to Pete, just to see him dive through the balcony doors, but he kept his mouth shut. He passed Brendon and Ryan on the way up, both look at him weirdly (read: gawking at the sight of Patrick in high heels), but he shook it off and smiled at them.  
“So how was the view?” Patrick asked when he got back to their apartment.  
“It was—spectacular. You can wear them whenever you want, okay?” Pete responded, his cheeks lightly tinted with a light pink.  
“Okay?” Patrick remarked before fixing his fedora on his reddish-brown hair along with his black glasses.  
“Brendon and Ryan saw me when I was walking back up.”  
“Oh? I wonder what they thought about that.” Pete chuckled at the thought.  
~Fin


End file.
